Omegle Drabbles
by Curls and Whirls
Summary: Sherlock Chats on Omegle... I can't do summaries please forgive me XD


Stranger: Why do I have twenty missed calls from you? -SM

You: Because I tried to call you 20 times -JM

You: Isn't it obvious Sebby? -JM

Stranger: And did you need something or were you just calling to shoot the breeze? -SM

You: I don't call without a purpose, where are you right now? -JM

Stranger: With a friend. -SM

Stranger: Well, not exactly a friend. -SM

Stranger: Friend isn't really the word I'd use. -SM

You: ? Oooh now I'm curious ;) Who are you with? -JM

You: And you know if you don't answer I can just find out anyway -JM

Stranger: It's not anyone important. I don't plan on seeing her again. -SM

You: Well if you don't plan on seeing her again then come back home. -JM

Stranger: I'm doing that know. I was just gathering some of my things from her flat. -SM

You: Good, make sure not to leave any evidence behind ;) I don't want to have to bail you out again, when will you be home? -JM

Stranger: Evidence? I don't think you understand what was going on. -SM

You: Hmmm I beg to differ -JM

Stranger: What do you think happened? -SM

You: That would spoil the fun, why don't you explain to me? -JM

Stranger: I'd rather hear your interpretation. -SM

You: Was she the one girl from the last 'engagement' we were in? -JM

Stranger: Not even close. -SM

You: Oh, then I think you will have to explain -JM

You: *smirk* -JM

Stranger: Sebastian walked through the door and set his bag down on the floor. His hair was wet. He fished a cigarette out of his pack and wrapped his lips around it, but didn't dare light it; Jim hated him smoking in the flat.

You: Jim eyed his top sniper with a big smirk on his face. " You know as one of my 'employees' you are liable to any of my questioning." he said his grin growing. Where were you, and I have loads of time, I don't mind if it a long story as you would say. Moriarty made a big show of getting comforatble in his chair and waited.

You: *comfortable

Stranger: Sebastian flopped down in an armchair and ran a hand through his soaked hair. "I'd been kind of seeing this girl for a few weeks. Well, not exactly seeing; We weren't going on dates or anything," he said with a smirk.

You: " Oh I can really imagine that." Moriarty replied with a wink. " What about this girl held your attention for so long?" he asked

Stranger: Sebastian shrugged. "I thought we had an understanding."

You: " An understanding? I would like to hear more of this"

Stranger: "Well, like I said, we weren't exactly going on dates. Then she drops the "L" word and starts talking about me meeting her folks." Sebastian pulled a face.

You: Jim gave him an understanding look " Hmm I am glad you left before she could start doing anything other than talking. You are my best sniper." He looked at Sebastian with an almost proud look.

Stranger: "Well, we were in the middle of...things. So I couldn't exactly leave right away, but I left after I got my things." Sebastian titled his head and smirked. "Well, shortly after."

You: " Vague much?" he looked at Sebastian with a gleam in his eye

Stranger: "We sort of said goodbye," Sebastian said with a laugh.

You: " Aaaaw how sweeet, are you going to try and stay friends and keep in touch and stuff?" Jim asked in a fake teenage girl voice.

Stranger: Sebastian's eyes widened. "Definitely not. I don't think she knew it was goodbye."

You: Jim walked up to Sebastian and whispered in his ear " Good..."

Stranger: Sebastian fiddled with his lighter at his side, wondering what Jim was getting at and how long he could light and smoke his cigarette before Jim turned fourteen different shades of purple.

You: Jim quickly grabbed the lighter from Sebastian's hand before he could react. He backed away quickly and tried to look like nothing had just happened, but a smile kept creeping on his face. Sebastian was obviously not amused by his behaviour.

Stranger: Sebastian held out a hand. "Give it back," he warned.

You: " Get it back." Jim replied with an evil smile playing at his mouth

Stranger: Sebastian glared at him. "That won't end well for you."

You: " Oh won't it?"

Stranger: Sebastian stood, puffing up to his full height. "No," he said, leering down at him.

You: " Oooh using your height now I see." Jim quickly moved around him until he had Sebastian with his back to the wall

Stranger: Sebastian crouched quickly and swung a leg around, sweeping Jim's legs out from under him before he knew what was happening. He looked down at him.

You: Jim looked up at the blonde man who was crouching over him and smiled a devilish smile. In one movement he had switched the roles and Sebastian was the one under /him/. " Don't forget that just because I don't like to get my hands dirty doesn't mean that I can't fight." he breathed in Sebastian's ear.

Stranger: Sebastian glared at the ceiling. He could fight back. Hell, he could kill Jim in a heartbeat, but he just laid under him and seethed.

You: Jim took the light out of his breast pocket and laid it on Seb's chest. " You can go and smoke now if you want.." he said with a wink

Stranger: Sebastian shoved him off of him and send him sliding across the hardwood.

You: Moriarty just stood up and giggles. He wiped down his suit " Westwood." he reminded Sebastian

Stranger: Sebastian lit his cigarette and stayed lying on the floor.

You: Moriarty sat on a chair near Sebastian, but close to the smoke, and looked at him until Sebastian gave him a questioning look.

Stranger: "What?" he asked innocently from the floor. He blew smoke at him.

You: Moriarty tried to wave away the smoke but to no avail. " What what?" he asked Sebastian knowing it would annoy him. He knew what Seb was asking about but there wasn't anything bad in having a little fun.

Stranger: "Fine," he said, filling the air with blue smoke.

You: " You see now why I don't want you to smoke in the house?" Jim asked Sebastian " And those things will kill you, in case you didn't know."

Stranger: Sebastian laughed. "And so could the men with guns I fought yesterday."

You: Jim laughed also " I trust you against men with guns, they had no idea what they were doing. At least they didn't have an idea like you did." it was rare for him to compliment Sebastian.

Stranger: Sebastian smirked and propped himself up on his elbows. "You want something."

You: " Oh so I guess when I compliment you it has to be because I want something from you?" Jim asked faking a hurt look on his face.

Stranger: Sebastian smiled and ignored the look. "Yes."

You: " Oh you've caught me." Jim now had a smile on his face " I bet you could figure out how to give me what I want."

Stranger: "Depends on what you want." Sebastian raised a brow.

You: Jim looked at him, his pupils dilating.

Stranger: "Well?" Sebastian asked.

You: Jim giggled in response.

Stranger: "Guess I can't help then," Sebastian said, laying back on the floor.

You: " Oh but I bet you can.." with this he pinned Sebastian back down on the floor again, similar to when they were fighting over the lighter.

Stranger: "So what do you want?" Sebastian asked, not struggling.

You: " Will you please put out your cigarette?" Jim asked.

Stranger: Sebastian took a long drag and blew smoke into Jim's face defiantly in response.

You: Jim coughed " Oh you just /have/ to be the bad boy don't you?" he took Sebastian's cigarette in one hand, got up, and put it out in a very nice ash tray. Before Sebastian could get up into a sitting position he had pinned him down again. " There that is better." Moriarty said and smiled.

Stranger: Sebastian gave him an indifferent look and tilted his head. "I've been to war, Mr. Moriarty. I've been attacked by, hunted down, and killed a full grown tiger. If there is anything that I feel threatened by, I can assure you, you're not it."

You: Jim smirked " Oh this isn't meant to be threatening Mr. Moran."

Stranger: Sebastian looked up at him. "Then what is it meant to be, sir?"

You: Jim put him mouth into Sebastian's blonde hair " Tell me one word that you think this would be."

Stranger: "If I didn't know any better, sir, I'd say you were coming on to me."

You: " I don't get what you see in women Seb." Jim said, it was an unrelated comment but it was enough to confirm something for Sebastian.

Stranger: Sebastian leaned in so his mouth was next to Jim's ear. "Are you jealous, sir?" he whispered gruffly, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

You: Jim flashed a coy smile " Is it that obvious?" he whispered in Sebastian's ear, his breath hot.

Stranger: "You're pinning me to the floor, asking me what I see in women, and I can feel your cock pressing against my stomach," Sebastian growled into his ear.

You: " And the reason I am asking is because I can feel your cock pressing against my thigh." Jim said with a grin that Sebastian could feel againt the side of his face.

Stranger: "Oh really?" Sebastian asked innocently.

You: In reply Jim ground his hips against Sebastian's, eliciting a moan. " Yes, really." he replied.

Stranger: Sebastian let his head fall back against the floor with a gentle thud. His cheekbones flushed a deep scarlet.

You: Jim put his mouth on Sebastian's neck and started biting marks into his flesh, making Seb even more flustered.

Stranger: Sebastian stretched his neck slightly and panted a bit, trying to catch the breath that seemed to have left him.

You: Moriarty loved making Sebastian like this. " Sebby, Sebby, Sebby." he said taking his mouth away from Sebastian's neck. " Look how red you are, whatever will I do with you?"

Stranger: Sebastian looked up at him, his eyes fluttered in his weakened state. "I don't know, sir. Maybe I have a fever."

You: " Oh no! If you have a fever then you need your bedrest." Jim said he got off of Sebastian and pulled him off the ground, much to the dislike of both of them.

Stranger: "Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

You: " Since you have a fever we are going straight to bed." Jim replied

Stranger: "/We/?" he asked.

You: With a wink Jim replied " Of course, I am almost as hot as you which means I must have a fever also."

Stranger: "Oh," Sebastian managed, raising his brows.

You: Moriarty dragged them both in Sebastian's room and they collapsed on the bed.

Stranger: "What are we doing now, sir?"

You: " Whatever you want."


End file.
